


White on Blue

by Chantelle



Category: Free!
Genre: Ah..., M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, when i say makorei i really mean makotoXrei's kickboard, written for april pool's day 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle/pseuds/Chantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just couldn't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White on Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said: SORRY NOT SORRY
> 
> I actually forgot that this fic exists??? I was just looking through my writing blog and came across this and I was like whatttt did i actually write this what what and then I saw it on my writing folder so yeah I cannot deny that I actually wrote this... thing
> 
> Welp hope you enjoy I guess hahahahahahahaha

He makes a flimsy excuse to run back to the locker room and not have anyone follow him. His hands are shaking when he gets there, and he is already half hard. He almost trips over his pants as he works them open and grasps himself. He has to make it quick. The others will come looking for him if he takes too long. But at the same time he wants to take his time, savour the moment and allow his mind to wander…

The image of a toned ass clad in a tight, yellow Speedo briefly flashes in his mind, and his grip tightens, making him choke on a gasp. He pumps faster, his breath coming in pants as he pulls closer with his other hand. It isn’t quite what he really wants, but it is something _he_ uses regularly, and that is enough.

That evokes thoughts of _him_ and _his_ legs, toned from running and now, from swimming. He thinks of the strength they must have, and imagines those legs pulling him closer as he thrusts into _him_. And those shoulders- how they must look quivering under him, all tanned and muscular from the butterfly and the sun. He imagines licking a stripe from spine to shoulder, and suckling on skin to form a red mark. He can almost taste the sweat, can almost smell _his_ smell-

He comes unexpectedly, releasing his seed with a muffled cry. Shivers make their way through his body, and he allows himself to bask in the moment, to imagine that _he_ is there, that he did not just masturbate to the thought of _him_ with the use of _his_ -

The locker room opens, and a voice calls out, “Makoto-senpai?”

Just like that, his afterglow is cut short, and he feels as if his heart had just stopped. He is in clear view of the doorway, and his penis is still out, still wrapped in his hand, and he still has not wiped his semen off. He is on the verge of panicking when he glances back, and though he is aware of who has caught him, he very nearly chokes at who he sees.

Rei’s face is burning, his eyes wide in shock, and his gaze flicks between Makoto’s dick and the soiled item in front of him. “M-Makoto-senpai― I― you― _my kickboard_?!”


End file.
